A Simple Missunderstanding
by HeartlessRockstarXIII
Summary: Ed overhears a conversation between Roy and Riza, and gets the wrong idea. Can Roy win back the heart of his beloved Fullmetal Alchemist, or will he be burned by the flames? EdxRoy with a little push in the right direction by our favorite suit of armor, Alphonse. :) Warnings: Minor use of certain four letter words and boys kissing.


Hey, HeartlessRockstarXIII here, with my first Fullmetal Alchemist fic! YAY! Go easy on me PLEASE?  
Ok, now for the disclaimer: Fullmetal Alchemist and its characters do not belong to me, no matter how much I wanna say I own Roy Mustang and Edward Elric... :(  
Ok, enough of my rambling, on with the show!

* * *

Ed and Roy had fought that day. Well if you could call it a fight... It was more like Ed bursting in the door to Roy's office, yelling a string of expletives at his superior officer, screaming YOU NEVER LOVED ME, and storming out. Riza Hawkeye and Roy Mustang both exchanged baffled looks and were left speechless.

Back outside, Alphonse Elric was waiting for his older brother. When the shorter brother walked out of the colonel's office, Al became concerned.

"Brother, what happened?"

Ed began mumbling something unintelligible about what the Flame Alchemist had said. The large armor clad boy backed off, realizing his automail bearing brother would not be speaking of the situation. Ed and Al walked down the halls of central to their barracks. Ed continued to rant and Al continued to listen, trying to piece together the audible parts and figure out what his brother was angry at the colonel for. Had Roy forgotten their anniversary? No, that wasn't for another month yet. And Ed's birthday was another three months after that, so that wasn't the problem... This was so confusing. What could have set his brother off. When Ed and Roy fought before, it was about Ed forgetting the dishes or Roy not doing the laundry and it only lasted for a few minutes untill one broke down and apologized. There was never any screaming, no curses, name-calling, and Al had never heard his brother say that Roy didn't love him. On the contrary, he always proclaimed that he could sense Roy's love for him.

* * *

Ed and Al reached their room and the younger brother tried once again to find out the cause of the older's plight.

"Brother, I'm sure that whatever Mustang said, he didn't mean... He loves you!"

"Aw, what the Hell do you know!"

Sensing that his brother would no longer talk by the way Ed flung himself on his bed with a huff, Al decided it was time to drop the questions. A few minutes of pondering how to get the lines of communication open between Ed and Roy however, yielded the fruitful idea of secretly setting up a meeting between the two estranged lovers. Al grabbed a piece of paper and a pen and quickly scrawled a note in what he hoped looked like his brother's messy handwriting, and got up from his seat earning a questioning look from the blonde on the bed. Thinking quickly, Al made up an excuse to leave.

"I'm going to the bathroom, be back in a few minutes!" Al yelled as he ran out the door.

"Ok, Al. Hey... Wait a minute, YOU CAN'T GO TO THE BATHROOM!" Ed yelled after his armor clad brother from his place on the bed.

* * *

Al traveled down the halls to the office of one Colonel Roy Mustang. The lights were off but the door was surprisingly unlocked. Al opened the door and put the note on the large brown desk in the back of the office and left. Hopefully, this would work. He couldn't stand to see his big brother in pain, especially not because of someone he loves.

* * *

Ed and Al spent the next day in the library doing research. Ed's mind wasn't truly into it however. He kept going back to the fight with Roy last night when he went to turn in his report. He had waited outside the door and that is how he overheard Roy talking to Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye. Apparently Roy and Riza were discussing the black haired man's love-life. Ed couldn't clearly hear the conversation, but the one thing he did hear when he finally cracked the door open, was his beloved Roy claiming that he didn't love the blonde alchemist. This had hurt Ed deeply. Had everything been a lie, just a way for Roy to get off when he couldn't get a date? It burned him up brighter than the flames of the colonel's alchemy. Just as the clock struck 2 p.m., the aforementioned lieutenant walked into the library and approached the young brothers at their table.

"Good afternoon, boys. I have a message from the colonel. He said he would be more than happy to talk things out with you. He's wondering about your choice in location, but he agrees that you need to speak after yesterday."

"Ok... wait, he agrees to my terms? I didn't give him any terms... I haven't spoken to him since yesterday..." Ed said in a questioning tone. He turned to the cowering suit of armor next to him while Hawkeye left the room.

"Al, did you have something to do with this?"

"Um, no brother... I..."

"Al..."

"OKAY YES! I put a note on his desk last night! I can't stand this brother! You're hurting badly becuase of a fight you had with the man you love. I want to see you two work this out! He makes you so happy, and that's all I want for you!"

"Fine, I'll go see the heartless bastard... He will pay for using me and toying with my emotions."

* * *

Ed walked out to the alleyway at 7 p.m. sharp, just like Al instructed. Roy was there waiting for him.

"Fullmetal, I'm surprised you showed. I thought you would've had me stand out here just to stand me up. Seems like that's what kind of mood you're in lately."

The short blonde alchemist balled his fists tightly and ground out through clenched teeth, "I only came here, to tell you to go to Hell you lying bastard!"

"Damnit Fullmetal, let me explain!"

Ed grabbed Roy by the collar and shoved him against the brick wall.

"What is there to explain, bastard? You said it plain as day, to fucking Hawkeye no less, that you don't have any romantic feelings towards me! You played with my heart you asshole! What am I to you, just a way to get off when you can't get a date? Am I just another pawn in your game?"

The brown eyed man was noticeably taken aback. How could the love of his life think that he was being used like that?

"Edward, is that what you think? When I was talking to Riza yesterday, she had asked and I confirmed that yes I am seeing a man. As for who that man was, she guessed wrong, and I was about to correct her, when you walked in and got upset. I was going to tell her that, no, I am not sleeping with Havoc of all people, I am absolutely head over heels in love with one Fullmetal Alchemist, Edward Elric!

"So then you really do love me...?" Ed whispered as he let go of Roy and began backing up. He couldn't listen to any more of Roy's lies.

"No, you're still lying to me! You don't love me!"

"Yes Ed, I do!" Roy exclaimed as he reached for Ed's flesh hand and pulled him close into his tight embrace. "I always loved you and I always will Ed! Every single syllable I've said, every single kiss we've shared, every moment of passion, it was all real!"

Tears began to stream down Ed's cheek. "I love you too Roy. I was so scared. I feel like a fucking pussy for saying this but, I am so desperately in love with you that I couldn't bear the thought of my feelings being unrequited..."

With everything out on the table, Ed pulled himself as close as humanly possible to Roy and Roy in turn caught Ed's soft supple lips in a warm kiss. Ed snaked flesh fingers through jet black locks and cool metal ones around the strong neck of the man he was kissing. Roy managed to pick Ed up with one arm wrapped tightly around his waist and his other hand tangled in the golden tresses of his treasured angel. When they broke apart for air, Roy breathed into Ed's ear, "I love you, Edward Elric, and nothing in this world will ever change that..."

"Hey Roy," Ed whispered, "Could you take me home?"

"Of course, Love."

* * *

Roy laid Ed down on the bed and gave Alphonse a small smile before he turned to leave. Ed reached out and grabbed his hand.

"Stay... Please...?"

Ed sounded weak and pathetic, and it broke Roy's heart to hear the tears starting to well up in his lover's voice once more. Roy laid down in the bed next to Ed and wrapped his arms around his tiny boyfriend. Ed pulled the covers up over both of them and snuggled into the strong arms of his Flame Alchemist.

Roy placed a gentle kiss on Ed's forehead.

"Sure sweetheart. I promise, I won't ever leave."


End file.
